The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for intermediate yarn or thread storage during piecing or thread joining for a broken yarn upon renewed yarn spinning in a ringless spinning and winding machine, wherein yarn ends are joined by means of gluing, splicing or tying.
The invention relates to the idea of intermediate yarn storage. There are numerous solutions in the art utilizing intermediate yarn storage to provide sufficient time for joining a broken yarn. For example, UK patent application GB 2 136 462 A and German A-document DE 38 17 222 describe such apparatuses and methods. GB 2 136 462 A shows an intermediate yarn storage apparatus consisting of storage tubes which are arranged in series behind one another. Filling and emptying of yarn takes place via a slide valve which controls suction pressure in the individual suction tubes. A disadvantage of such embodiment, however, is that after the splicing process is completed, empty suction tubes must be available for intermediate storage of the supplied yarn because yarn loops reside in the suction tubes and cannot be stored continuously. German disclosure DE 38 17 222 Al proposes different variations based on the same principle illustrated in GB 2 136 462 A and have the same deficiencies.